Wasabi Dragon
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: Squeal to 'A living Nightmare' Jack and Kim are back in another action packed romantic story. With things getting weird in their lives can the pair stay together? Especially as a mysterious ninja is running around saving the day, but also causing trouble. Please R&R Charlie xXx


**Missed you guys and thanks for all the support in the past, hope you enjoy my new story. This is a Squeal to 'A living nightmare' :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One ~ Guess whos back<strong>

***Kim's POV***

The alarm clock sounds out waking me from my amazing dream. I let out a groan and reach over trying to turn it off. I end up having to remove myself from his grasp, so I can reach it. He stirs slightly beside me, I smile at him and kiss his forehead, before sliding out of bed. I stretch myself out and glance back to the handsome guy I called my own. It's hard to think that a few years ago he was being tortured before my eyes, and even placed into jail for a crime he didn't commit.

He stretches slightly and rolls over, looking distressed in his sleep. No matter how much time passes, unless I'm sleeping in the bed with him, snuggled up in his embrace, he has a nightmare. Normally it was about his past, but he has been known to have ones about me, being hurt. I know this from the amount of times he has woken up yelling my name.

I crawl back onto the bed, as if he knows, he rolls back over and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into his chest exhaling happily. I loved how I wake up with him every morning. I never thought I'd be here with him. When we first met he slammed up against the lockers, for accidentally running into him. And now here we are years later, happy together and defiantly inseparable.

I had ended up moving in with the Brewers, mainly due to the fact that my parents moved away and I didn't want to leave. But also because of his nightmares. I did used to have my own room, but when Jack's brother, Ethan was born, I moved into Jacks room.

Being twenty years of age now, we had our own jobs and his father wasn't too bothered about us being together.

The alarm sounded again, I sigh managing to reach it this time to switch it off.

"Jack.." I whisper shaking him slightly. He groans and his eyes flutter open. He smiles at me before kissing my forehead and closing his eyes again. "We have to get up for work.." I say shaking my head at him.

"Five more minutes.." He mumbles making me smile.

"No.. We need to move." He lets out a sigh before sitting up, pinning me under him.

"You're so cute when you get bossy." He smirks leaning down to kiss me. I giggle slightly as he sighs and slowly gets to his feet, taking me with him.

~~~~~~Line-break~~~~~~~

I look up at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, before smiling at Jack. He chuckled as he opened the door, Rudy beamed at us as we entered.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite employees." He chuckle patting Jack on the back and giving me a small hug. Me and Jack had had some time off for our holiday together and now after a week, we where back.

"Hey Rudy" Jack smirked wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead as Rudy got us all back up to speed with everything. Once he had finished me and Jack got dressed into our Gi's and then headed back into the dojo. Our students turn up not long after we are ready.

My two students are advancing well, but no where near to how good Jacks where. Already gaining belts, but in all fairness I had the youngest students. I trained the girls and Jack trained the boys. While Rudy ran other things and helped to keep me and Jack in shape.

I was now a second degree, while Jack was an impressive fourth! Being only me, Jack and Rudy at the dojo now things where a littl easier without all the students to train. The business was doing well, especially with the handsome boyfriend of mine training people now. I loved the girls faces when he would kiss me in front of them to prove that I was his, and also when I'd announce that I trained the girls.

With Milton and Julie off to their colleges, Jerry at his dance schools and Micka hanging with Jerry and other things. It had been awhile since the warriors had met up. So we had decided on a small gathering after work.

Being in a slight rush this morning and with me being distracted by him, Jack had forgotten his change of clothes. We were going to pop home together, but our sessions had run over a little. My dress was at Micka's, so we had to be apart for awhile, while he went home to change. Then we would all meet up at the dojo where Rudy and Milton had already begun setting up for the party.

~~~~~Line~Break~~~~

Finally work came to an end, obviously later than expected. I go to head to the changing rooms but I'm pulled into a kiss. Jack's students had gone early so he was ready to leave.

"Come with me.." Jack mumbles against my lips.

"Babe, I can't we haven't got long." I smile kissing his lips softly. He grumbles and pulls me in for a hug. I sigh and return the hug, I hated leaving him especially after everything that had happened.

"See you soon." I smile kissing him again before heading into the changing room, for my things. I come back out and meet up with Micka who pulls me in for a hug. "while we walk to her house, we catch up, giggling and laughing at how our boyfriends can be.

Once we arrive at her house, I get changed into my red, strapless dress.

"Wow! Jack is going to love you in that." She smiles, speaking in her accent. I grin before admiring her green number.

"Jerry is going to love that!" I smile.

"He loves anything.." We both giggle, that was true. I glance to my phone and smile fondly at Jacks text.

_"See you soon, Beautiful. _

_Running a little late, but_

_won't be too long._

_love you._

_J x"_

Micka tugs my arm "Come on Kimmy, We will be late!"

"Okay!" I giggle

_"Okay, Babe. Be safe_

_Love you too_

_Kimmy x"_

I send the text and follow Micka outside to Phils car. "Hey Phil!" I beam sliding into the back with Micka. He jumps slightly, making us laugh.

"Oh goats!" He exclaims. "You almost gives me a heart attack."

"Sorry Phil." I smile sweetly.

"Yous look pretty the Kims!" He grins looking behind him. He look to Micka and pulls a face slightly. "Micka, an improvement!" That was a compliment for her, from her uncle.

"Thank you!" We chim placing our belts on. He starts the engine and we are soon on our way to the dojo. I couldn't wait to see what Jack was wearing...

***Jack's POV***

I watch her go sighing as she has to leave my side. I hated being away from her. Just remember me of everything I was trying to forget.

I make my way slowly to our house. I wasn't really interested in this party, I wanted to have Kim to myself. But she had insisted so I decided to keep her happy and go with it.

I'm so lost in thought that I almost slam into a fire truck. Thankfully for me it was stationary I walk around it and freeze at the sight I'm given. A two story house is on fire. Smoke is pouring from the upstairs window, along with the orange flames that are clearly visible. I look over the house and figure that the fire had started upstairs or something as the flames where the worst up there.

My attention is soon drawn to the distressed women being held by a fireman.

"My sons still in there! He is only five years old please!" She yells with tears streaming down her cheek.

"I know Ma'am. We are doing all we can. But the building is too unsteady to send anyone else in. It could come down at any moment." He sighs holding her tighter.

I see a way of entry and move towards it, using the vehicles to get close. I bring out my phone and text Kim, before pocketing it once again. I glance to the entrance sigh, pulling my hoodie up over my mouth, I jump into the burning building.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one.<strong>

**I will do my best to update when I can. :) But I guess Charlie is back x'D **

**Missed you guys and thanks for all the support in the past, hope you enjoy**

**I hope you liked it, please review. **

**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
